The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, recording an audio signal on a magnetic record carrier.
In the recording technology of magnetic tape devices, it is known to superimpose onto the low frequency audio signal a high frequency signal for the recording operation. Such high frequency signal may be sine-shaped or composed of square wave pulses as known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,858, granted May 29, 1984. In this case, the high frequency signal is modulated by the analog audio signal and there is thus produced a signal containing positive and negative pulses whose height or amplitude corresponds to the positive or negative excursion or variation of the analog audio signal.
However, this known recording technique leads to so-called cross-talk between tracks during recordal on two adjacent tracks of a multi-track record carrier and which tracks are intended for two different recordings. During such cross-talk, the audio signal, that is the low frequency signal is also recorded in a more or less attenuated form on the other track, where it is not wanted. This effect is even more pronounced when the low frequency audio signal contains more energy, in other words with increasing amplitude or intensity of such low frequency audio signal.